Kingsglaive: Deleted Scenes
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: During "Kingsglaive", Nyx and his princess learn to adapt and survive changes. Rated M for language, violence, and lemons. Nyx/OC. Continuation of "A Princess and Her Knight".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Stay With Me

Nyx was exhausted.

Emotionally. Physically. Mentally.

The battle beyond the wall wore his body out and his head was still spinning from his excessive use of magic. As he looked around, all the other soldiers were either gazing out into space or sleeping. He wanted to join them but as tired as he was, he just couldn't fall asleep. His mind was racing with thoughts that kept him up. What was Regina doing? Was she okay? He hadn't been in contact with her for four months and his phone was deader than a door nail. He was actually surprised it was still in good condition with all the fights he was in.

"Hey," said Crowe in a scratchy voice, rousing him from his daydream. "You got someone waiting for you at home?" She smiled a tired smile and Nyx returned it with a quirk of his lips.

"Of course," he replied quietly so he wouldn't wake the others. "My girl is waiting for me."

"How is she?" asked Crowe, knowing exactly who he was referring to.

"She's been busy lately," answered Nyx, smiling fondly at the thought of his princess. "Last I checked, her…duties have been preventing her from going out with me."

He and Crowe were speaking in code because he didn't want anyone to know he was dating the princess. If anyone found out, other than Libertus and Crowe, he'd be executed before he could say "oops". Also, he'd be accused of favoritism for being with her. Their relationship was pretty much secret and they were both okay with that. Regina hated nosy journalists because they were the same people who labeled her a lesbian for not being social and Nyx didn't want anyone intruding on his personal life with her. It was called personal for a reason.

"I can't wait to see her," he said quietly, smiling softly. "It's been four months and I've missed her."

Crowe nodded in understanding. "I bet she missed you too," she said gently, patting his arm. "Tell her I said 'hello' when you see her."

"Will do," he replied, resting his head against the wall of the truck. "I'm gonna rest my eyes for a few minutes."

"Okay," said Crowe, feeling sleepy herself. "Me too. I'm exhausted."

The glaives fell asleep, listening to the sound of gravel grinding on the truck wheels. The rest was much appreciated and needed. Nyx hadn't really slept decently since he left Insomnia. With all the battles, he barely had time to sleep. The king's magic was what kept him on his feet. It kept him alive even in the most hardest of times, and for that he was grateful. The king saved him when he was a kid and Nyx was able to save others the way he was saved. It was the least he could do for the country that save his life. For the love of a woman, he would do anything for Insomnia and Lucis. Regina meant everything to him and he would never give her up.

What felt like minutes later, Nyx found himself jostled awake and he looked around, seeing the rising sun poke through the windows of the truck. At first, he was a bit confused but then he remembered where he was. He was in Insomnia after coming back from another battle. He found himself walking out of the truck and into the sunlight. He squinted as the sunlight touched his eyes and he saw Drautos ignoring him. Nyx cringed, knowing that it was because he ignored a direct order. He knew he was going to get his ass reamed by Marshal Leonis when he found out. He was not looking forward to that but he was still going to defend himself for rescuing Libertus. But, he wouldn't worry about that now. He was going to go home and see if his princess was there and waiting for him.

…

As soon as he walked through the apartment door, he was attacked by a huge hug from the princess. She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him. Nyx felt like he was being choked but he was smiling because how happy he was to know that he was loved. He looked down at her and noticed that she was clinging to him like she never wanted to let go. Nyx wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so he could walk into the apartment and shut the door behind him.

"You're home," she squeaked out and he could feel his shirtfront getting damp with tears. "I missed you." Her voice trembled and her body began trembling with sobs.

"I missed you too, baby," he replied, stroking her ebony hair.

Suddenly, Regina pulled back, eyes red-rimmed from crying, and her cheeks were bright red and wet. "Then, why don't you answer your phone when you're gone?" she demanded, pouting her bottom lip.

Nyx chuckled awkwardly. "Don't be that way, baby," he said in a soothing way. "You know how important my job is."

Regina's blue eyes hardened like sapphires. "Don't ever do that again," she remarked coldly.

"What?" he asked, a bit bewildered.

"Stay connected with me somehow," she elaborated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Send a letter, or a text, or something."

"Why are you being like this?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

More tears spilled down Regina's cheeks. "I don't wanna think of you dying in a ditch somewhere," she replied in a trembling voice, shoving him in the chest. "Do you know how hard it was to stay positive when you were gone? No texts, no calls, no information in any way. I thought you were dead." Her voice broke and more tears fell down her cheeks.

Nyx's heart broke at the sight and he gathered her into his arms again, holding her as she wept. "Shh," he murmured against her hair. "It's okay, Regina. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"How can you say that when you'll leave again?" she asked in a wavering tone. "I need someone to be there, Nyx. I want children and a future someday."

"I can give you that and more, baby," he promised, grasping her tightly.

"How?" she demanded, sounding cold. "You're always gone. I can't think of you dying. If you die, then I die. I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either," he replied, stroking her hair. "Don't ever leave me, Regina. I can't lose you. I won't survive if you leave. If you even think about leaving, I will mess you up so bad that I'd be the only one you'd think about."

She was already messed up, but she didn't want to tell him that. All she could see, taste, and feel was him. She could feel his hands all over her body, caressing her skin and using those devilish touches to seduce her and control her. All she could see was his form tangled up in hers as he held her through the throes of ecstasy. She could taste his skin whenever she thought about him. If she thought it about it really hard, she could feel his hands caressing her breasts, her waist, her entrance. She could imagine him when she touched herself to keep herself warm at night. It didn't come close to Nyx giving her pleasure but it had to do.

Seeing as she didn't say anything, Nyx bent down and captured her lips with his. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips claimed hers, slanting against hers, trying to bruise hers. His mouth was so hot and seductive against hers and she could feel what it was doing to her. Arousal burned hot in her veins and her heart began beating like a drum.

Nyx smirked when he felt how her body surrendered against his. She truly was a seductive little thing, wasn't she?

"How much did you miss me?" he asked huskily, his breath hot against her lips.

"A lot," she replied breathlessly, her lower lip trembling.

"Show me," he ordered, pulling back a bit. "Show me how much you missed me. Take off your clothes."

Swallowing her pride, Regina unzipped her black knee-length dress and let it fall to the floor, revealing her black lace bra and panties set. Nyx could tell the crotch of her panties were wet and she was just twitching with anticipation. He could smell the mouth-watering scent of her arousal and he had to use every ounce of self-control to keep himself from pouncing her.

"Now what?" she asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Touch yourself," he answered, sitting on his recliner. "Touch that nice little pussy of yours and make yourself go crazy."

That was good enough for her. Regina unclipped her bra and let the garment fall to the ground. With gentle fingers, she caressed her breasts, her nipples extremely sensitive to the touch. Her eyes fell closed when she touched her breasts and arousal shot through her stomach, making her feel hot. Her touch trailed down her stomach and over her panties. She pulled her underwear down, revealing her drenched area, and let her fingers go to work in that spot.

Her back arched as soon as her fingers touched her opening and she let out a low whimper, her face flooding with heat. Because how slick her opening was, she was able to slip two fingers in without much trouble. She had done this before in the privacy of her bedroom but the fact that she was doing it in front of Nyx made her feel even more aroused. Her long, slim fingers caressed and rubbed the right spots inside of her and she let out a louder cry.

Nyx watched intently, his pants down with his hardened member out, and he could feel the lust racing through his veins. As she pumped her fingers in and out of herself, he stroked his hardened erection, feeling shocks of pleasure going down his spine. Her little show had him so hard that it hurt. His member was red and pre-come was weeping from the tip. He let out a low growl as he wrapped his hand around his member and began pumping in time as she fingered herself.

It didn't take long for Regina to come. Her body tensed up and her hips began moving chaotically as her fingers grew more insistent. Loud cries came from her and she threw her head back, drenching her fingers with her juices. She came so hard that stars danced across her blurred vision. She was so distracted and dazed that she didn't see Nyx playing with his erection. When she started to come down from her bliss, she fell to the ground on her knees and her body quaked with trembles.

"Did I give you permission to come?" asked Nyx, sounding cool and collected even though he had his dick hanging out.

I didn't know…I needed it…" breathed Regina, trying to catch her breath.

Nyx smirked at her cheeky answer. "My sexy little princess," he remarked seductively. "Come here, Regina." He gestured for her to come forward.

She was able to get up and walk without trembling and she took that as a good sign. It was good to know that she wouldn't stay out of the game for long. As she started walking towards him, Nyx lifted a hand and she stilled her movements with a confused look on her face.

"Nyx?" Her voice was hoarse with exertion.

"Crawl," he ordered, blue eyes hard as stone.

Regina's eyebrows flew up and she hesitantly got down on her knees. She and Nyx had done some kinky stuff like restraining her wrists and spanking but she never crawled before. It made her feel vulnerable but sexy at the same time. She decided to make it worth their while and slithered across the ground in a seductive manner. She wanted Nyx to ache with arousal and she could tell he was by the desperate expression on his face. Many would say what she was doing was demeaning to women but nothing gave her more power than seeing the strong man she loved wrapped around her little finger.

 _If only Father could see me now,_ she thought with a decadent smirk as she came to a stop in front of Nyx.

"My dirty princess," he breathed, his voice thick with arousal. "You truly are a manipulative nymph. I might…reward you later."

"I would despair if you didn't," was her smooth reply, mentally patting herself on the back for sounding so suave and smooth.

He gave her a devastating smirk, his eyes glowing in a sly manner, and crooked his finger, gesturing her to come closer. Regina obediently perched herself in front of him and placed her hands on his thighs, giving him an innocent look. Regina was very innocent and demure-looking and the fact that she could do such naughty things made him burn with desire. He wanted to claim her and make her his. She was his and no one else's.

"Suck," he said, pointing to his hardened member.

Regina smirked and kissed the head of erection, relishing the growl he made deep in his throat. She used one hand to guide his member into her mouth and swallowed him whole, causing him to let out a groan. She made a victorious expression when he uttered that sound and he punished her by thrusting into her mouth. Regina engulfed his hot, thick member with her hot tongue and licked the sensitive underside of him. He dug a hand into her hair and slammed her head down. She took it in stride and sucked so hard that he was certain he was going to explode in her mouth.

"You little slut…" he breathed between moans and grunts. "That's so good."

Regina smirked as she sucked him, caressing his testicles with gentle fingers. He let out a groan and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her scalp. Normally, Regina would have scolded him for pulling her hair but instead she continued doing what she was doing, with no intention of stopping. It didn't take long for Nyx to lose control. He gripped her hair in a tight fist and exploded into her mouth, letting out a guttural growl. Regina licked it all up and smirked. It may had tasted a bit weird but he was the only one she would ever do that for.

"Regina…" His voice was deep from the lust and she shuddered. The Nyx that emerged after her little tasting was different from the regular Nyx she knew. His blue eyes were burning and half-lidded, his lips somewhat parted, and he was shaking. "Stand up." His voice shook, but it wasn't from nerves. It was from restraint and it made Regina's blood burn with desire.

She did as he said and waited for him to make his move. In a flash, Nyx was up and he slammed Regina into a wall, pressing his mouth to hers. He lifted Regina's legs so they were wrapped around his waist and he kissed her so deeply that her lips were beginning to bruise. When he was sure that Regina wouldn't move her legs, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing down her jawline and neck.

"Nyx…" she whimpered, feeling like her equilibrium was off course. "We shouldn't…"

"A little too late for modesty, eh, princess?" he remarked in a gravelly voice, his lips moving up in a smile. "You're already naked, wet, and begging for it. I have to repay you for giving me a fantastic blowjob."

"I-it was nothing," stammered Regina, her lower lip trembling. "Y-you came home. It has been a while."

"Shh…" murmured Nyx, pressing his forehead to hers. "Just let me pamper you for being a patient little lady."

"N-Nyx…" she whimpered, her entire form shaking with the need to release.

Nyx smirked, set her down, and pulled back from Regina, looking absolutely seductive. He was teasing her, trying to make her desperate for it, and it was working. She fell right into his trap. She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth to his. As they kissed, Nyx lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, setting her down on her back. Once she was on her back, he kissed down her body, his lips soft and gentle on her skin. Regina let out soft moans as Nyx's lips trailed down her stomach and curls.

Finally, he pulled back and spread her legs to take a good look at her slick opening. Regina noticed how intently focused he was on her opening and noticed how wet she was getting. Her cheeks glowed scarlet and her legs quivered.

"You're so beautiful, baby," he whispered, moving his head to kiss her inner thigh. "Anyone ever tell you that?"

Regina let out a little whimper and her legs reflexively started to close. Nyx let out a noise of disappointment and he shook his head. She was embarrassed by how he was staring at her.

"No," he sighed, giving her a pitying look. "I guess not. Don't hide yourself from me. Let me see my baby girl." He coaxed her legs opened to gaze upon her beautiful womanly jewel, loving how it released feminine juice, and decided to give it a little taste.

Regina let out a loud cry when she felt his tongue lapping at her entrance, licking up her juices, and her back arched off the bed. She placed a trembling hand on his head and dug her nails into his scalp, screaming out his name. She was already overstimulated from the kisses and orgasm and what Nyx was doing was her kryptonite. His tongue and lips massaged at her drenched core and he was hitting just the right spots, causing white spots to fill her vision.

"Nyx!" she cried, her legs clenching around his head. "Oh, gods!"

He chuckled and the rumbles sent tremors through her core and she could feel it in her toes. Nyx smiled against her entrance and continued devouring her, eating her out in a way that made her entire body shake and seize with pleasure. Her body began clenching around him and she knew her climax was coming like a freight train barreling down the tracks. Nyx knew it was coming because her cries started to get higher in pitch. However, he wanted to tease her and make her squirm so he pulled back, making her whimper from the loss.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, feigning innocence upon seeing her disappointed face.

"I was close," she whined, and she wanted to slap herself for sounding so desperate.

"Tell me," he purred, letting his fingers lightly stroke her entrance. "Tell Daddy what you want."

Normally, Regina would have turned away from this because she didn't like the whole "daddy" thing, but right now it turned her on more than she cared to admit. She let out a cry and she bucked against his touch, causing him to smirk widely.

"Fuck me," she whimpered in desperation. "Please, do it. I can't take this…"

"Poor baby girl," simpered Nyx deviously, tapping her entrance again. "You must be _aching_ with need."

"Yes…" she gasped, arching her back again.

Nyx ripped his clothes off and let them hit the floor, not caring that they were a messy pile. As soon as he descended upon her, Regina opened her legs, accommodating him, and kissed him with furious desire. Her soft lips crushed his and she began nipping at his lips, filling him with desire. With one hand, he guided his manhood into her wet opening and slid all the way in, filling her up. She let out a strangled sound and almost laughed at how great it felt to be so full again. It had been such a long time since they made love and it became a need to her. She felt like crying in relief because how wonderful this felt.

"So good…" she whimpered, digging her nails into his back, feeling the muscles tense under her touch.

"Tell me more, baby girl," he breathed, starting a nice, steady rhythm.

"You," her voice trembled as she tried to keep herself from moaning, "feel so big. It's so nice to feel this again."

"It must be nice to be so fucking full again," growled Nyx, thrusting harder as he spoke.

"Yes!" she cried, not knowing if it was from the sensations or if she was agreeing with him. "I love feeling you move in me. I love hearing you call my name. I love how strong and soft you are. You feel so wonderful. It's so amazing to feel this. I love you, Nyx!" Her last sentence came out as a high-pitched whimper because he hit the spot that made her convulse in pleasure.

The glaive smirked and continued thrusting into her, groaning at the feel of her muscles tightening around him. She was always so tight. It made it difficult for him to move inside of her because how tight she was. His member pulsed inside of her and he knew he was close. He never knew how much he needed this until they started making love. He didn't realize how much he missed this and her until he arrived home. Nyx wanted to savor this moment because it was the only one they might have.

He slammed into her, his grip bruising her skin, and her body began surging against his. They started a dance that was old as time itself. Every time he thrusted into her, Regina would arch to meet his thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her nails biting deeper into his back, and threw head back against the pillow, cries coming from her open mouth. Nyx smiled when he heard her moans and it drove him to go even further.

"So tight…" he growled, his eyes darkening with lust.

She felt so full that she wanted to explode. She clawed at his back and heard him let out a feral noise that both frightened and aroused her. He began his movements by starting out slow and she grew impatient. He was punishing her by going slow and she knew it. Every time he slammed into her, he hit that special spot that made her clench her eyes shit and see nothing but exploding stars.

"Don't close your eyes," he panted as he continued his heated thrusts. "I want you…to look at me…as I fuck you."

At his words, Regina opened her eyes and let them trail down his body, astonished by the vision of him plundering into her again and again.

"Look only at me, baby."

Her eyes flitted to his face and she watched the way his face contorted with pleasure and concentration as he thrusted into her.

Her eyes met his and he stilled for a moment, his expression softening as he told her. "I love you."

She wanted to believe him; she thought she believed him. Gods, she wanted it to be true. She hoped he would always love her, even when they hated each other.

He resumed his pace, but something inside of her twisted and she felt like she was going to explode. "

"Stay," he whispered, panting as he moved inside of her. "Don't ever leave me. I want you to stay."

"Yes," she moaned. She wasn't sure if it was an answer or in pleasure.

"Tell me you'll stay," he gasped, slamming into her.

"I'll stay." She was desperate to enough to say anything as long as he didn't stop. "I won't leave you like they did." She was referring to the team the he lost when he was outside the wall and he knew it.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Nyx. So much."

Her words were his kryptonite and he was spurred into a punishing pace until she was on the cusp of that beautiful release. She began saying things that came out as babbles as she fell apart.

"Please, Nyx. I love you so much. Don't stop. Ungh! Yes, baby! Harder please."

"Come for me." The rough demand of his voice pushed her over the edge.

She continued screaming his name to the heavens as the waves of her orgasm hit. "Nyx! I can't…I'm coming!"

It was the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. White-hot heat radiated from her core and up to her toes and fingers, causing the limbs to curl, and her mind went blank as his member sent her even higher into euphoria. All she could see and feel was Nyx. Her walls fluttered and tightened around him, causing him to tremble in impending release.

Suddenly, Nyx cut her climax short by pulling out of her and flipping her over on her stomach. She landed gracelessly on her stomach with a grunt and her body lurched when Nyx impaled her once again and started slamming into her once more, hitting that spot with intense determination. Regina tried to rest on her elbows but the thrusts kept knocking her off her balance.

"Nyx!" she cried, clenching around him and strangling his member. "Oh gods!"

Nyx smirked as he continued plundering her inner cove, feeling her wetness drench his member. He wanted her to work for her release. He wanted her to beg and keen for it. The thought of her begging for him made his member harden even more.

"Beg for it," he ordered, trying to keep his voice even.

"Please!" she choked out, digging her fingers into the sheets. "Let me come! I need it! Please!"

Her keening cries made Nyx smile and he continued slamming into her, hitting that spot that careened her closer to blessed release. Regina held the sheets in a death grip and she could feel the thrusts in her throat. Nyx continued hitting that spot and he could hear her cries changing into screams of ecstasy. The higher in pitch her cries went, the closer she was to climaxing.

A few thrusts later, Regina's body tightened and her back arched, feeling shockwaves of pleasure go through her body, from her top of her head to the tips of her toes. She let out a particularly loud cry that could shatter the windows. Her juices drenched his member and she squeezed him, encouraging him to spill into her.

While she was in the throes, Nyx's orgasm came in hot spurts, filling her uterus, and she milked it with a loud cry. As she fell from the heights of euphoria, her body sagged against the bed and she let Nyx fill her up. Her forehead fell onto the pillow and she whimpered, tears of bliss dripping down her cheeks and staining the pillow case. She felt Nyx kiss her back and give her a tight hug before pulling out of her and collapsing onto the bed with her. It seemed that all was forgiven and restored between them.

Regina trembled as she rolled over onto her back and gazed at Nyx, who gave her a loving look. A weary smile spread across her face and she snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and she felt Nyx wrap his strong arms around her.

"For what, baby?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious. His voice made his chest rumble against her ear.

"For being a stupid fool," she replied, lifting her head to rest her chin on his chest. She gave him a gentle look and he stroked some hair back from her face with tender fingers. "I love you, Nyx. No man could take your place. I was angry because I was scared, and I was scared because I hadn't heard from you beyond the Wall. When I don't hear from you, I get this horrible mental image of you lying down in a ditch dead. I just can't…" She broke off as more tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Hey," said Nyx gently, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I'm not gonna die, Regina. I'm always gonna return to you. I love you, my princess."

A tremulous smile found its way on Regina's face and she bent forward to tenderly kiss him on the mouth. Nyx returned the kiss, running his hands through her tangled ebony locks. He held her in a protective embrace when they broke off the kiss and decided to rest, basking in each other's warmth.

"So, I heard you were re-assigned to the gate wall," said Regina, looking up at him.

"Don't remind me," grumbled Nyx, pursing his lips.

Regina let out a laugh. "What did you do?" she asked, sounding very much like a reproving mother.

"I disobeyed an order to retreat, or some stupid bullshit," replied Nyx grumpily. "I did it to save Libertus. I couldn't just leave him behind. Drautos chewed my ass out for it after. He also told Marshal Leonis, who also chewed me out."

Regina smiled gently. "If you want, I can talk to Cor for you," she said, stroking his chest with soft fingers. "He's like my uncle. He'll listen to me. You were only trying to save a friend. He'll understand that."

"Don't worry about it, baby," said Nyx, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I can fight my own battles."

"Okay," remarked Regina, nodding slowly. "If you change your mind, just let me know. I'd be happy to talk to him."

"Thanks, darling," he said lovingly, giving her a smile. "So, is it true you're like your brother when you sleep?"

Regina flushed and she looked a bit flustered. "Yeah," she replied. "I just love sleep. It drives Dad crazy that he can never get me up."

"Trust me, I know," remarked Nyx, his smile turning into a cheeky grin. "Maybe the princess just needs a kiss to wake her from her deep sleep." Now, he was teasing her.

"Oh, shut up, Ulric," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "You're such a pain."

"But, I'm your pain," he added, acting like an adolescent. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

She rolled her eyes in a playful manner before giving him another kiss. "Yes, I love you, my giant pain." She decided to change the subject. Her eyes felt very heavy and the emotions wore her out. "I'm gonna take a nap, Nyx. You don't mind, do you?"

"Never," answered Nyx, pulling the blanket up over their bodies. "Sweet dreams, princess."

Regina smiled as she rested her head on Nyx's chest and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved, confident that he would be there when she woke up. Even though these moments were few, they both loved them because they got to spend it with each other. As Nyx watched her sleep, he made a promise that he would always return to her. Nothing, not even war, could keep him from getting back to her. Not on his watch. Not as long as he could keep fighting and he would fight as long as there was oxygen in his lungs. She was his light and strength. For the love of a woman, he would do anything, even if that meant breaking the rules in the Kingsglaive. Regina was his princess and he would always serve her. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingsglaive: Deleted Scene #2-Surrender

All the glaives were quiet after Libertus threw one of his crutches on the ground. The news of Lucis surrendering to the Empire brought everyone to their knees. The disappointment and betrayal in the room was thick.

"Dammit!" he yelled, close to tears. "I won't let it end like this!"

After that, the Kingsglaive left, except for Nyx, Crowe, and Libertus, who was still furious. Nyx looked down and sighed, not knowing what was going to happen. He wondered how Regina was taking this news. He knew she hated the Empire as much as he did, especially after what they did to her mother. He wondered if she locked herself in her room and cried or if she was at his apartment watching TV. Sometimes, when she wanted to escape the pressures of palace life, she would go to Nyx's apartment and hang out with him, watching TV or making love.

"What about Regina?" asked Libertus, raging again. "What about the prince? Their mother the queen died thanks to those bastards! Why is this happening?"

"I don't know," said Crowe, sounding frustrated. "Has anyone talked to her?"

"She's been busy lately," replied Nyx, sighing. "I haven't been able to see her."

"Have you called her?" asked Crowe nervously, giving Nyx an anxious look.

"That's the only way I've been able to talk to her lately," answered Nyx, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll try to, but it'll probably go straight to voicemail."

Pulling out his phone, Nyx dialed Regina's number and held the device up to his ear. He was right. It went straight to voicemail. Knowing Regina, she was probably too upset to even look at her phone because her newsfeed would be full of this declaration of surrender. Sighing, Nyx detached the phone from his ear and pressed the hang up button.

"No answer," he informed Libertus and Crowe. "If I know Regina, she turned her phone off so she wouldn't have to look at the newsfeed."

"I don't blame her," remarked Libertus bitterly. "This is bullshit!" His voice rose in anger again and Crowe had to place a warning hand on his chest to deflate him.

"Guys," she said, remembering her mission, "I have to report to General Drautos's office. I'll see you later. Nyx, if you see Regina, give her my best."

"Will do," replied Nyx with a nod. "See you later, Crowe."

The black-haired woman gave a smile and walked off, leaving Nyx and Libertus alone. Nyx watched her go, feeling as if something was wrong. Something about this mission didn't feel right. Maybe he was just feeling nerves from the treaty announcement.

"I'm gonna go home," said Nyx, placing his hand on Libertus's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."

"Be careful, Nyx," said the other glaive, looking a bit nervous. "Everything is upside down now and there's nothing we can do."

"I know," replied Nyx, looking a bit sad. "Take care, Libertus. Elevate your leg when you get home."

"Yes, Mom," said Libertus, giving his friend a small smirk.

Nyx returned the smile. Even though Libertus was righteously upset about the treaty, he always had a way to keep his sense of humor. Giving Libertus a pat on the arm, Nyx walked off and started walking to his apartment.

…

When Nyx unlocked the door, he opened it and saw Regina sitting on his recliner, watching the news. However, it seemed that she didn't see or hear what the reporter was saying. It was like she was in a trance, or remembering something bad. The way she looked was heartbreaking. Her lovely face was a sickly hue of pale and her eyes were red-rimmed from the tears rolling down her reddened cheeks. Her hair was a bit mussed, like she ran her hands through it in frustration, and her clothes were windblown from walking to his apartment.

"Regina," he started in a gentle tone, breaking the woman out of her trance of despair. "Are you okay?"

Her puffy blue eyes locked to his and she spoke in a trembling voice. "How do you think I feel?" she demanded, a little ruder than she intended. "My father is going to sign a treaty with the bastards that killed my mother!" Her voice broke and tears poured down her cheeks like rain on the windows.

Nyx walked up to Regina, gathered her into his arms, and held like she was a child. The woman buried her face in Nyx's chest and began weeping. It wasn't normal weeping, though. It was gasping, heartbroken, from-the-gut weeping. Her tears soaked his shirt but he didn't care. Even though he was her lover, he was her protector first and he wanted to protect her from this heartbreak. Many people felt betrayed by this treaty but for her and the prince it was more poignant. Their father the king was rubbing elbows with the people that killed their mother the queen. Regis still grieved his wife's death, which was why he never remarried, and it was unbelievable that he would even consider meeting with those bastards from the Empire.

"I know," murmured Nyx soothingly, stroking Regina's dark hair. "I know it hurts. Let it out. Just let it out."

Angrily, Regina pulled away from Nyx and clenched her fists tightly. "I can't do this, Nyx!" she cried, fury clear in her eyes. "I hate this!"

Nyx sighed and shook his head. "You wanna yell and hit and scream because things are tough at home?" he snapped, not angry at her but at the world. "You wanna be a mess? Be a mess. I don't care. I can take it."

"The Empire killed your mother and sister, Nyx!" Regina yelled, letting her anger out in those words. "How are you not livid right now!? I feel so angry that I can't even see straight! This is insulting to the Caelum name! I can't believe this is happening right now! Why!?" When she screamed that, she kicked over one of Nyx's dining chairs, but he didn't flinch when it clattered on the ground.

As soon as her anger exploded, it seemed to have ebbed. She fell on her knees like a puppet cut from its strings and weakly hit the ground with her fists. Nyx said nothing, but watched as the tears hit the floor. He knew that she would never show her anger to anyone but him. He also knew that there was nothing he could say to make this better. Reaching over to the arm of his chair, he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off so they didn't have to listen to the patronizing voice of the news reporter singing praises about the treaty. When the room was finally silent, Nyx walked over to Regina and wrapped her in a warm embrace, stroking her hair again. He kissed her head and murmured nonsensical soothing words to her.

It felt like hours before Regina stopped crying. After her tearful episode, she collapsed in Nyx's arms, totally exhausted, and closed her eyes. When he felt her steady breathing on his chest, Nyx realized that she fell asleep and smiled fondly. He scooped her up, one arm supporting her shoulders and the other supporting under her knees, and walked over to his bed, laying her down on it. He placed the covers over her body, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then went into the bathroom to freshen up before deciding what to do for dinner.

…

A few hours later, Regina woke up and realized she wasn't in her own bed. When she looked around, she saw that she was at Nyx's apartment and the memories came flooding back. After hearing about the treaty with Niflheim, Regina escaped from the castle and went to Nyx's apartment, using a key he gave her to get in. She flipped through every news channel like a madwoman and saw that the treaty was really happening and it made her fall into a daydreaming trance. She remembered lashing out at Nyx and all the tears. Shame washed over her and she let her head fall into her hands. She had better control than that. What was wrong with her?

Suddenly, the front door opened and Nyx came in with two boxes of pizza. He kicked off his boots, placed the pizzas on his small dining room table, and walked back over to Regina, sitting on the bed with her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, but not out of weariness; only of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Nyx," she said in a scratchy voice, dehydrated from not drinking water in the past few hours.

"For what?" he asked, giving her a curious look. He didn't know what she was apologizing for.

"That meltdown," she replied, referring to her little fit she had earlier. "I usually have a better lid on my emotions. I don't know what the hell that was."

"You were disappointed," said Nyx softly. "You were hurt and angry and betrayed. We all feel that way, Regina. There's no shame in letting those emotions out. It's healthier if you do."

Regina shook her head in disappointment. "It's just so wrong," she said, sighing. "After all of that fighting, how can it come to nothing? I don't understand my father at all. I don't understand his reasoning behind this. He hates the Empire as much as you and I do."

Nyx shook his head. "I can't know what's going on in his head," he said, "but I vow to protect Insomnia, no matter what happens."

Finally, Regina smiled and nodded in consideration. "I hear you were reassigned to the Citadel," she said, changing the subject. "That means we can see each other more often."

Nyx knew she meant something totally innocent, but he decided to turn this into something. "Sounds good to me." His voice lowered to a purr and he moved in to kiss Regina on the lips.

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, smiling blissfully. He wrapped his arms around her waists and could taste her on his mouth. He nipped at her bottom lip and her mouth opened in response. His tongue slipped in and he began tasting her, leaving no corner untouched. Regina let out a whimper and she gripped onto Nyx, moaning in desperation. Nyx internally smirked, knowing how sensitive his princess was, and ran his hands over her curves, feeling her shudder under his touch.

Then, she remembered that there was pizza that was cooling on the table and she pulled back, her face flushed. "Nyx," she said, breathing heavily, "the food's getting cold."

Nyx smirked and ran his fingers through her hair. "Haven't you ever heard of a microwave or an oven?" he asked rhetorically, claiming her lips with his again.

Regina allowed Nyx to lower her back down on the bed and his lips trailed down her neck, nipping at the soft skin. As he kissed her, he pulled her pants down and shucked them over his shoulder. Their lips detached and Nyx hurried in pulling her shirt over her head, also stripping his tank top off. Regina ran her hands over Nyx's chest, feeling his muscles and stroking his skin, making him moan. She ran her hands through his hair and started kissing his face, trailing her lips down his scratchy jawline and giving soft kisses on his neck.

Nyx allowed Regina to roll so he was on his back and she was straddling his hips. When she got on top of him, she unclipped her bra and threw it over to the corner of the room. As soon as her chest was exposed, Regina felt the crotch of Nyx's pants tent with his erection. She unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his hips. With another roll, Regina was on her back and Nyx removed his pants, taking his boxers with him. Nyx's hardened member got Regina's attention and they wasted no time.

They didn't want to waste time with foreplay. The need they felt for each other was too great. Regina was wet enough as it was and Nyx wanted to sink himself into her. With a swift movement, Nyx's member was inside of her and she arched her back in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his hips. Her head hit the pillow and she moaned aloud, digging her fingers into his back. Nyx started a steady rhythm of thrusting into her and she moved with him, gasping with pleasure. He reached down and rubbed at her entrance, stimulating her and intensifying the friction.

Regina's body surged with pleasure and she began clawing up Nyx's back, leaving angry red marks on his skin. She curled against him and his thrusts grew rough and inhuman, hitting that spot inside of her. He kept brushing that sensitive area and reveled in her moans, seeing it as an incentive to pleasuring her until she lost her voice. He adjusted the angle of his thrusts and her moans turned into loud cries and screams of absolute bliss. Nyx smirked when he heard her noises and stroked a hand down her waist, hypnotized by her breasts jiggling with each thrust.

"My beautiful princess," he groaned, stroking her breasts and playing with her nipples. "You feel so good right now, my angel."

"So big…" she whimpered, keening against him. "So nice…Harder…harder…"

Nyx took those words to heart and increased his pace, hitting that pleasure point even better. He could feel Regina's inner muscles tightening around him and he knew she was close to coming by the pitch of her moans. He pinned her arms down next to her head and continued slamming into her, with no intention of stopping. He loved it when she moaned for him. It was music to his ears and gave him reason to keep going.

"N-Nyx…" she moaned, grasping him. "I'm gonna…"

"What is it, baby?" he asked huskily, stroking her hair out of her face. "Tell Daddy what you need."

"I need to come…" she whimpered, clenching against his member.

"Then do it, baby," he whispered, kissing her jawline and neck and making her moan out loud.

The sound of his voice was all it took. Regina's muscles strangled his member and the pressure in her stomach was building. Suddenly, the dam broke and her warm liquids spilled onto his member, prompting him to spray his seed deep inside of her. He groaned loudly as he released into her, making her feel warm and complete. As he came down from his high, he collapsed against Regina's form, keeping her warm.

Finally, he pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily. He felt great. It had been such a long time since they had sex and it was wonderful. He was so caught up in the hazy thoughts of his mind that he didn't notice that Regina was straddling his hips. She slid down on his still-erect member and began moving up and down on him, impaling herself on him. Every time she did, pleasured gasps escaped from her. Nyx grasped her hips, digging his fingers into her skin, and encouraged her to lose herself in the sea of bliss.

Regina's head flew back and she moaned, sounding intoxicated with pleasure. She used Nyx's chest as leverage and continued impaling herself faster and faster, barely able to comprehend how many times she did it. Her moans went higher in pitch and her body grew taut with bliss. Nyx reached up and stroked her nipples, making more shockwaves of pleasure go through her body. The pressure in her stomach made her muscles feel soft and watery and her breaths came out as fast pants and gasps. Their moans mixed as a duet and their releases came quickly. They both came together, moaning each other's names, and Regina fell down on top of him, panting and sobbing. Nyx wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked the soft skin of her back, soothing her.

After a few minutes, Regina got off of him and laid down, snuggling up next to him. Her eyes fluttered closed and she smiled, feeling totally content and warm.

…

A half-hour later, Regina sat in some spare pajamas that Nyx kept for her, towel-drying her wet ebony hair. She felt warm and clean after that refreshing shower. Of course, she didn't take it with him because she wanted to shower, not have more sex. She was exhausted and sore from their last coupling and she was hungry. While she was in the shower, Nyx heated up the pizza and got their plates ready. After she got dressed, she joined him and they started eating. Honestly, this was the happiest Regina had felt all day. Between the crying, the therapeutic sex, and eating some nice pizza, Regina was content. She knew the worst was yet to come but she wanted to savor the moments she had with Nyx, even if they were short.

"Regina," said Nyx after he finished his pizza, getting the woman's attention, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Regina, giving him an odd look. "You know that, Nyx."

Nyx's face grew serious and he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small velvet box and Regina knew immediately what it was.

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you," he said, his voice deep and serious. "You are the one. I wanna wake up every day with you by my side. I want us to have a family and live happily. I know the time is inconvenient, but I wanna marry you. Princess Regina Lucis Caelum, will you marry me?"

Tears filled Regina's eyes and a wide smile spread across her lips. "Yes," she whispered, her voice shaking with sobs. "I'd love to marry you. I love you so much, Nyx."

Nyx smiled widely and he opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. He pulled it out and slid it onto her ring finger, admiring how it looked on her. Then, he pulled her into a tight embrace and held her protectively, kissing any part he could reach. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in a passionate kiss. It didn't take long for them to celebrate their engagement.

…

A few hours later, Nyx and Regina laid in bed, their naked bodies entwined with Regina's head resting on Nyx's chest, and she sighed contently. Her throat was raw from her crying out in pleasure and her body was sore from all the sex they had. They tried so many positions that she had lost count many times they did it. It certainly made up for the distance between them. However, she would have to take another shower again because how tangled and messy her hair was and from the sweat that stuck to her body.

"Hey, Nyx," said Regina, sounding a bit drunk, "I need to take another shower. I think I stink a bit."

"Forget it, baby," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "You're not leaving this bed. Not until morning, at least."

"I love you," whispered Regina tenderly, giving him an ecstatic smile.

"I love you too, darling," he said, stroking her tangled hair.

Regina tried to hide a yawn but it escaped and Nyx caught it.

"Tired, baby?" he asked, running a hand down her back.

"Yeah," she replied, her eyes feeling heavy from exhaustion.

"Go to sleep, darling," he said gently, giving her another kiss on the head. "I will be here in the morning, I promise."

"Okay," she whispered, her body relaxing and her eyes closed.

It didn't take long for her to succumb to weariness, but she fell asleep smiling because the man she loved was holding her in his arms. She knew that whatever may come to pass that Nyx would be there to pull her through. Not only as her protector but as her husband. No matter what would happen, nothing would ever keep them apart. Come hell or high water, they would make it through. Together.


	3. Chapter 3

Deleted Scene #3: The Death of a Friend

Nyx walked into his apartment with a cardboard box full of stuff and he noticed that he wasn't alone when he came in. In his armchair, wearing a nightgown, was Regina with a sad look on her face. With one look at her, he knew that she found out about Crowe's death. She didn't know Crowe personally but she could see how much pain Nyx was in. He was bent over his desk and he went through the things, taking out a cell phone, a watch, and a beautiful hairpin. Regina lowered her eyes and shook her head lightly.

"I'm sorry," she finally said to Nyx, her voice shaking with emotion.

"It's not your fault, Regina," replied Nyx in a numb tone, not looking back at her.

"I visited Libertus," she said, causing Nyx to lift his head up. "He was too angry to even look at me. I told him how sorry I was but he wouldn't listen. He told me that Lucis—that I—killed Crowe. I apologized repeatedly but he…he wouldn't listen. I am, though. I'm truly sorry." She bowed her head and tears burned her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She started weeping, covering her mouth with her hand to keep her sobs quiet.

Nyx finally turned and looked at her, a look of concern filling his features. He would have to have a conversation with Libertus. Nyx was just as angry and grieved as he was but that didn't mean it was Regina's fault. She knew nothing of the plan involving Princess Lunafreya. She was blaming herself for matters out of her hands, and he wouldn't have it.

"No," he replied, causing the woman to look up at him. "None of this is your fault, Regina. You had no control over this. You didn't know about this. You shouldn't blame yourself for things out of your control." Nyx's eyes softened and he reached out, stroking her cheek with a gentle hand.

"You shouldn't marry me," she said in a strained voice, lower lip trembling.

White-hot fury filled Nyx and he inhaled sharply at her words. "Don't even say that," he growled, looking deep into her blue eyes. His eyes seemed to burn like a blue fire. "I love you, Regina. You are the only one I'll ever want. You are my princess and my fiancée. We are meant to be. I don't know if I believe in fate or destiny but we are meant to be together. We were meant to end up together. Do you understand?"

Regina's heart swelled at his words and she nodded, affectionately touching the braids in his long brown hair. Wiping her tears, she gave him a shaky smile and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She stood up on her tiptoes and nestled her head under his chin, inhaling his scent.

Nyx lowered his face and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. He held her tightly, his strong arms keeping her safe and warm, and felt her breathing against him. He felt content in holding her. It was the only way he knew that he was still alive and on Eos.

"What is it?" she whispered, her breath hitting the skin of chest.

"I just can't believe she's gone," he replied honestly, shaking his head. "I can't understand why it had to be her."

Regina pulled back to look up at him and he could see her eyes were full of compassion. "I know," she said gently, running her hands down to his biceps and squeezing the muscles lightly. "I don't understand it either."

Nyx's eyes were full of tears as he bent down to capture Regina's lips in a passionate kiss. That knocked her off guard. She didn't expect Nyx to kiss her like this, especially since Crowe was dead. She tried to push him back but his arms were too strong and she couldn't break free. Her lips started to bruise because how aggressive the kiss became. She could feel her stomach burning with desire and immediately felt ashamed. She was supposed to be there for him, not giving in to her desires.

"Nyx…" she whispered against his lips when his hands ran all over her body, caressing her curves.

He didn't seem to hear her. It seemed his mind was on autopilot. His hands went down to her bottom and he tried to lift her up off the ground. She pulled her head back and his lips went to seek hers out again, like she was oxygen. She could feel her cheeks were wet with tears and knew who they belonged to.

"Stop it, Nyx…" she murmured, pulling back to look into his eyes. "I mean it. We can't do this now."

"Please," he begged in a raspy voice, tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked desperate and it broke Regina's heart. "Just for this night. Please, Regina. Please."

Regina placed her hands on his cheeks and bent in to kiss him, wiping the tears. She could hear him gasping and moaning as she kissed down his neck. Tears like rain landed on her head and cheek as she kissed down to his clavicle and. She looked up and saw how pitiful Nyx look. It made her want to cry to see the man she loved in so much pain. His tears fell without pause and his body quaked with sobs. Whatever lustful feelings she felt burned out like an ebbing fire and she embraced him, encouraging him to bury his face into her shoulder. She could feel her shirt getting wet with tears and found herself blinking back tears of her own.

"I'm so sorry, Nyx…" she whispered, stroking his long hair.

Nyx said nothing but sobbed like a heartbroken child. He dug his fingertips into her shoulder blades and clung to her like she was life support. He felt like he was floundering in water and she was the blessed island of relief. She kissed his head and face, trying to comfort him with her warmth. He so badly wanted the both of them to get naked so he could sink himself into her and forget the world, but he couldn't find himself doing it. He knew that it was the wrong way to cope and she wouldn't let him hold off the coping progress.

"Oh, Nyx," she murmured, resting the side of her head against his own.

"She's gone…" he wept, digging his short nails into her back. "She's gone…"

At his heartbroken tone, the dam that held off Regina's tears burst open and they fell down her cheeks with abandon. She clung to him and allowed her body to quake with sobs. Nyx held her and stroked her hair as she sobbed. They were both crying with each other. Regina's was a bit more restrained than Nyx's because she wasn't grieving like he was. Somehow, they found themselves on the bed and laid next to each other, Nyx's head resting on her chest and listening to her heartbeat.

After a half hour, Nyx fell asleep listening to her heart and Regina sat there reading her phone. She could hear Nyx's soft, steady breathing as he slept peacefully, comforted by the presence and scent of the woman he loved. Eventually, Regina fell asleep, holding Nyx like he was a giant Moogle toy. She smiled in contentment and she dreamed of peace and a world where the Niffs didn't exist.

…

For once, Regina woke up before Nyx. Usually, she'd wake up and he'd already be at work. She remembered him crying and her comforting him. He lost a friend who was like a sister to him. She hated seeing him in so much pain but she knew that he had to go through the grief. He couldn't ignore it. Not this time. This just showed her how short life was. She gazed down at her engagement ring and it clicked inside of her. She wanted to marry him before it was too late. She didn't care if her father knew or not. She wanted to be with Nyx forever, and he wanted to be with her forever. Maybe, they could find someplace private to exchange vows and marry before the Empire arrived.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt Nyx stir and let out a sigh. She looked down and saw Nyx open his eyes, looking a bit groggy. It was like he slept eight minutes instead of eight hours. He squeezed her a little too tightly and she let out a little whimper of pain, so he let go. Eventually, he detached from her and sat up, stretching his muscles.

"Morning, baby," he said, yawning. "Did you sleep okay last night?"

Regina nodded, despite her back feeling sore. It wasn't the best sleep but it wasn't the worst either. "It was fine, Nyx," she replied softly. "Are you okay?"

Nyx sighed, rubbing his eyes. It was then she noticed that he had dark rings around his eyes. He needed to take better care of himself. It hurt her to see him look so tired and worn out. He was too young to be experiencing this kind of stress.

"I'm fine," he said, even though he knew that she knew it was a lie.

"Nyx," she said, placing a hand on his cheek. "Does anyone ask you how you're really doing?"

He averted his gaze and she knew her question made him uncomfortable. She knew he didn't like talking about his feelings because he thought it made him weak.

"I just…" he said, shaking his head. "I can't believe this is my life. It seems that everything goes from bad to worse. I lose my family, my home, and now my friend. What will I lose next? You?" His blue eyes filled with tears and he trembled with the effort to hold it back.

"Nyx…" she whispered, kissing him on the forehead and tenderly touching the small tattoo near his eye. "You won't lose me."

"You are the one good thing in my life," he confessed, clinging to her. "The only good thing. My status as a hero means nothing. You mean everything to me, Regina, and I can't lose you. I won't survive if I do. I'm not strong enough to survive without you."

Regina tightened her hold on him, feeling his strong, warm form fold into her arms. "I'm not going anywhere, Nyx," she reassured him. "I will always be with you."

Nyx buried his head into her chest and breathed in her scent as his tears soaked her nightgown front. She held him as he trembled with each sob, not saying a word. She rocked him through his tears and comforted him with her presence. His arms tightened around her waist and she stroked his hair, giving him kisses on the head.

After a while, Nyx finally let go and he looked up at her with a renewed hunger in his eyes, which were darkened with lust. Regina knew what that meant. He wanted to go down on her and make her scream his name as they forgot everything. Her mind told her it was wrong because he was still in mourning but her body was reacting to his lustful gaze. She could feel herself getting wet.

Nyx pushed her down onto the bed, his form hovering over hers, and pressed a lustful kiss to her lips. Regina accepted the kiss enthusiastically and wrapped her arms around his waist, tugging at his shirt. He took the message and pulled back from her long enough to remove the shirt before reattaching his lips to hers. Wherever he touched, he seemed to set her skin on fire. Her body was coming alive with each touch and caress.

"Nyx," she gasped when his lips trailed down her neck, nipping at that special spot that made her moan.

One of his hands caressed her thigh and slid up the limb to come rest on her drenched center. Regina tensed and let out a keening sound when his naughty fingers teased her opening through her underwear. He could feel her twitch and get wetter when his fingers caressed and stroked that one spot.

"Oh," he purred, his voice lower and darker in pitch. "Is my little girl getting wet from just my touch? Is that how needy you are? My sweet little princess. You're so wet. It makes me wanna fuck you until you can't walk right."

The only words Regina could manage to say was, "Challenge accepted." And she let out a whimper, her eyelids fluttering.

Nyx wasted no time in getting her undressed. Her nightgown was made of loose, flimsy material and it was easy to remove. He pulled it off of her with great enthusiasm and tossed it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. He ran a hand down her body, caressing her curves, and pulled her panties down, leaving her exposed to his lustful gaze. He kissed and suckled down her body, paying special attention to her breasts. Her back arched when he suckled her nipples, feeling shockwaves of pleasure go through her body.

"Oh, Nyx!" she cried, digging her nails into his back. "It feels so good!"

Nyx gave her a murmur to acknowledge that he heard her and hastened to pull his pants and boxers down. His hardened member took her breath away and she nibbled on her bottom lip, noticing how he was dripping from the head of his erection. Without any warning, he gently pushed her legs apart and slammed into her, feeling her body clench around him. Nyx took her legs in his hands and wrapped them around his waist, thrusting into her with reckless abandon.

"Oh, baby…" he groaned, loving the feel of her tight wet heat clenching around his member. "You feel so tight. So good."

Regina managed a weak smile and arched into each thrust, rubbing against him like a cat. Nyx didn't wait. He continued his brutal pace and ignored her cries of pain and pleasure. It seemed he was determined to get the release he longed for. His blunt nails dug into her back, causing her to let out a cry of pain that went ignored by him. He slammed into her, feeling his testicles tighten with impending release. He intended to release as quickly and cleanly as possible but the feeling her tight warmth aroused him to no end. With a loud growl, Nyx dug his fingertips into her hips, definitely bruising her skin, and released into her with loads. It so much that it seemed to last for hours before he finally sagged in weariness.

Regina let out a weak moan and released on his member, drenching him with her liquids. Nyx smiled lovingly as he held her through her intense orgasm, kissing her neck and lips to comfort her. Her head lifted from the pillow and she rested her forehead on his damp bare shoulder. When she finally came down from her high, she collapsed on the mattress, her head spinning from all the pleasure. She felt as if her blood with burning and her body was shaking with the aftershocks.

"Nyx…" she whimpered, getting his attention. "Do you feel better?"

Nyx's face softened and he bent down to kiss her on the lips. "Much," he replied gently, sounding like her Nyx again. It seemed that the darkness had passed. "Thank you. I didn't mean to hurt you." He finally noticed her bruises and marks that marred her perfect skin.

"It's fine, Nyx," she said, smiling. "No one will see them. They will be covered by clothes."

Nyx didn't smile at her teasing. He looked grave and angry with himself. "I'm so sorry, baby," he said huskily, eyes bright with new tears. "I couldn't control myself." He pulled out of her, making her gasp, and turned away from her so she wouldn't see his shame.

"Nyx, honey," she murmured, placing a gentle hand on his muscled back. "Look at me, baby. Baby, please look at me."

He reluctantly turned to face her and all he could see was her gentle, warm face. How was she not pissed with him? He hurt her and she was okay with it?

"You didn't hurt me any more than I wanted you to," she whispered tenderly, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I barely felt it while we were in the throes. Yeah, I might need some Advil for the pain of being fucked to oblivion, but I'm not angry with you. I love you, Nyx Ulric. I always have and I always will."

Nyx leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips, feeling his body come alive again at the feel of her soft mouth. They both giggled when he pushed her back down to the mattress. The giggles turned to moans when their bodies became one again under the covers.

…

A few hours later, Nyx and Regina were showered and dressed, looking as if nothing had happened. Regina was dressed in a nice black dress and her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail. She slid on some black high heels and grabbed her purse, ready to face the day. Nyx had his glaive uniform because he had another princess to watch. The princess of Tenebrae, Lady Lunafreya, and Prince Noctis's fiancée. The more time Nyx spent with Lunafreya, the more he was reminded of Selena. His little sister was always headstrong and firm in her ways, but always wanted to do the best for others. She was a fighter, just like Lunafreya.

Nyx watched as Regina walked to the door, noticing how she moved stiffly as if she was hurting from all the sex they had. He smirked in pride when he realized he did that to her. What kind of man would he be if he didn't pleasure his lovely lady? He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips before he said goodbye. Regina smiled when they walked out of the apartment, but had a nagging feeling that the worst was yet to come. Right now, she wouldn't worry about it. She would meet with her future sister-in-law and catch up with her. It had been a while since the two talked and Regina was excited to see her again.

Regina didn't know what the future would be, but she hoped and prayed that it would be a bright one with Noctis and Luna married, ruling the land of Insomnia when their father died, and Regina and Nyx married and popping out kids when they could. When the Empire would get defeated, everything would be fine again and life could go on and prosper. Regina took Nyx's hand in hers as they walked down the stairs of his apartment building and she smiled, knowing that everything would be okay eventually. No matter what would come to pass, she and Nyx would have each other to hold on to. Like Nyx said, they were meant to be with each other, and they would survive everything as long as they were together.

 _ **A/N: Whew! Sorry it took me a while to get this out! I've been busy working and when I'm not working, I'm too tired to do anything. Hope you enjoy this one. Here's a spoiler for the next one: Lunafreya will see something Nyx and Regina are doing and realize some secrets. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Deleted Scene #4: Night of the Ball

Regina stared at the fireworks that exploded across the night sky as she stood at the party that celebrated the declaration of peace between Lucis and Niflheim. She wasn't into the party mood. Even though she looked dazzling in her black strapless floor-length dress, she was still sad and withdrawn. She avoided the large crowds and stood near Captain Drautos, the leader of the Kingsglaive. He didn't talk or ask any questions and she was just fine with that. To be honest, he didn't look so enthusiastic about this treaty either. _That makes two of us,_ she thought as she stared at Drautos's stand-offish form.

"Excuse me, Captain?" she ventured out softly, getting the older man's attention.

The man turned and gave her a surprised look. "What is it, Princess Regina?" he asked, sounding as polite and immaculate as always.

"Have you seen Nyx?" she asked, feeling a bit nervous about asking him for Nyx. He would find out about the relationship, if he hadn't already.

"I think he's standing near the orchestra," replied Drautos, nodding towards where the band was located. "He's on guard duty, Princess, so he might not be able to chat much."

Regina gazed over to the orchestra area and saw Nyx's tall form next to a slight feminine one, whom she recognized as her soon-to-be sister-in-law, Lunafreya. The princess's heart felt frozen when she noticed how…close they were. She knew that Luna was a soft and caring woman and was very friendly with anyone she considered her friend, but it bothered Regina that Luna was talking to Nyx.

 _That's my fiancé,_ thought Regina possessively, green eyes burning with unshed tears as she watched Nyx talk with Luna

"Excuse me for a moment, Captain," she said in a slightly shaky voice, wandering away from Drautos, who stared after her in concern.

As Drautos watched the princess walk off, he wondered if she was okay. Why was she so upset when she saw Nyx talking to the Oracle? He knew that Nyx was the only friend Regina had but surely him talking to another woman wouldn't bother her if they were just friends, right? Drautos put two and two together and realized why Nyx had a slight pep in his walk, despite the death of Crowe. Nyx Ulric and Regina Lucis Caelum were in love with each other and were in an intimate relationship. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. Despite his feelings towards Lucis, he had slight hope that Regina and Nyx could be together.

…

When Regina got to her glaive lover and future sister-in-law, she saw that Luna held something in her hands. It looked like a hair clip or something. She heard the Tenebrae princess thank Nyx for giving her the gift. Regina's blood went cold and her jaw clenched. Did Nyx give Luna a gift? There had to be a reasonable explanation for it. That was the clip that Crowe had when she died. Why was he giving it to Luna?

"That's pretty, Luna," remarked Regina, trying to sound cool and collected. "Who's it from?" She walked over to Luna and observed the hair clip in her hands.

"It was meant to be a gift from my Kingsglaive protector who died before she made there," explained Luna, looking a bit sad for Crowe. "Nyx Ulric just gave it to me in her stead. Thank you, Nyx."

Nyx flashed her a charming smile that he usually reserved for Regina and her jealousy intensified. Was Nyx trying to make her angry? Furrowing her brow, Regina grabbed Nyx by the arm and pulled him away.

"Excuse us, Luna," said Regina in a forced light-hearted tone, ignoring Nyx's surprised look. "I just need to talk to my Kingsglaive protector." She gave the blonde a small smile and Luna nodded in bemused understanding.

Once they were at a distance from the party, Regina flashed Nyx a glare and his eyebrows flew up in shock. She pulled him into an empty hallway and threw herself at him, kissing him harshly. Nyx held her in a tight embrace, kissing her back with equal passion, and pushed her up against the wall, lifting her up and hooking her legs around his waist. Regina let out a delicious moan and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and grinded her crotch against his.

"You're mine," she growled in a possessive manner, pulling back to glare at him. "No one else can have you but me."

Nyx looked a bit taken aback by her aggressive words but then he smirked, proud of the fact his girl was claiming her territory. "Is that so, baby?" he growled, blue eyes glowing in the dim light of the hall. "Well, prove it."

Regina took that as a challenge. She began kissing him harshly, trailing her lips down his jawline and neck, and clawed at his Kingsglaive uniform, trying to tear it open. Nyx loved how vicious she was being. It proved how much she wanted him. He was still curious as to why she was being so rough, but he'd ask her later. Right now, he wanted to feel the full extent of her passion.

Nyx effortlessly lifted her skirt up over her knees and hips to access her black silk panties. He could feel that they were drenched with her musky fluids. It wasn't long before he took the reins and slammed her into the wall, roughly claiming her lips with his own. He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly, pulling his hardened members out. In the flurry of lips and hands, he still didn't know how he pushed her panties aside and slid his hard cock into her waiting, needing heat. A loud cry came from her as soon as he entered her and he covered her mouth with his to muffle her cries.

He unzipped her dress and let her breasts fall out of the bodice, so he could press kisses to them. As soon as he began trailing his lips over them, Regina began arching her back and rubbed against him like a cat. Nyx impaled her with his member, making her slight form jolt into the wall, and dug his nails into the wall that supported Regina. The dark-haired beauty wrapped her arms around Nyx and scratched her nails into his Glaive jacket, crinkling the formal fabric.

"Oh, Nyx!" she cried out, folding her body into his. "I can't take it-AH!-anymore!" She began squeezing Nyx's member with her inner muscles, eliciting an intoxicating moan from the man, and her head rested against the wall she was being fucked into.

Nyx let out a breathless laugh, smiling brightly. "Shh," he whispered teasingly, his smile looking so adorable, "we can't get caught, baby. You need to be quiet."

"Oh, fuck that," growled Regina, rubbing herself against him to feel more friction. "I don't care who hears or sees. They'll know that you're mine, so fuck me, my glaive protector, or are you not man enough to do it? You know, Drautos looked exceptionally delectable in that uniform of his. Maybe I'll ask him to do me right." She gave him a smirk when she saw that it got a rise out of him.

She played on his jealousy. She could see something in him snap and, in a matter of seconds, found herself being brutally drilled into the wall. This time, Nyx didn't appear to care that she was being loud or that they made the walls thud. He seemed preoccupied with screwing the daylights out of his sinful princess. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him control her, using her as his little fucktoy. Nyx slammed into her, bottoming out inside of her, and kept hitting those special nerves that set her blood on fire and made her skin prickle with impending release.

A gasping breath came from her and her lower jaw trembled with the need to scream out loud. She felt that every thrust was pushing her heavenward and didn't know if she would survive something so intense. Nyx knew exactly what he was doing. He knew her body like no one else did. He knew where she felt pleasure and where she didn't. With heady eyes, Regina watched her lover pound into her. His beautiful blue eyes were dark and hazy with lust, his long gorgeous hair fell into his flushed face, and sweat trickled down his brow, making his skin glow in the dim light.

Regina ran her fingers through Nyx's hair and fisted the dark gray-black strands. Her body clenched up and her muscles grew taut. Nyx knew what was happening. She was on the cusp of that release that she had been chasing after. With a little effort, he changed the angle of his thrust to smack into those nerves that made shockwaves of pleasure go through her body, and her moans morphed into loud, needing cries. She only needed one little push.

"How does that feel, baby?" he asked in a husky voice, even though he knew the answer. "Still thinking about the Captain? You were made for me, you little slut. Your pussy was made to hold this cock. You're such a bitch in heat. No one else can make you feel like this, can they?"

"No…" she whispered, but that didn't appease Nyx.

"What was that?" he growled, lips close to her ear. "Say that again a little louder please." He slowed his thrusts and made her let out a disappointed sound.

"No," she whined, grinding her crotch against his. "Please, Daddy."

Nyx smirked at the turn this had taken. "Please, what, my little whore?" he growled out, his breath making goosebumps rise on her skin.

"Let me cum," she begged, pleading him by wrapping herself around him. "I need it. I need you."

"As you wish," he replied in a satisfied tone, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

It didn't take long for Regina to reach her climax. She was so close that it hurt and all she felt was bliss when it came exploding from her. She let out a cry and her body stuttered, drenching Nyx's member with her juices. Nyx laughed and held her as she went through the throes of ecstasy. To Regina, time stopped and planets exploded and were reborn again. Stars danced across her vision and her toes curled in satisfaction. Her breaths came out as pants as she finally descended from her high.

Nyx thrusted into her a few more times and released inside of her, letting out an animalistic growl that came from his chest. A weak whimper came from her as she took in his milky liquids. He stayed inside of her to make sure that it wouldn't come dripping out. He wanted her to be utterly full and debauched. She certainly looked debauched. Her black hair fell out of its carefully-styled bun, her green eyes were full of blissful tears, her skin was hot, flushed, and sweat made her glow, and her dress was wrinkled beyond repair. She looked so damn beautiful, though. She looked like an angel.

After a few minutes of staying like that, their bodies began to cool and Nyx's member began to soften. With reluctance, he pulled out of her and carefully set her on the ground, holding her so she wouldn't fall over. Her balance was still off and she swayed side to side. Nyx gave her a loving smile and pulled her into a hug, multitasking in correcting her dress. He pulled the bodice back over her marked bosom and zipped the dress up. She almost looked as prim as before, except for her hair falling out of her now-ruined bun and her flushed skin. She also had a hickey on her neck, which he didn't remember giving her but it may have happened in the throes of passion when they were going at each other.

He did a shitty job in fixing her bun because it was done in a complicated fashion, but he managed to get it somewhat right. He found her high heels—something he didn't notice that she lost when they got to the hall—and helped her put them on. He smoothed his uniform and buttoned it back up again. He swiftly put his member back in his boxers and corrected his pants. It almost looked like nothing happened, save for the few marks on their necks. No one knew about this. They were all alone until—

"Excuse me," came the familiar feminine voice of Lunafreya and the couple jumped to see the princess standing there with a red face. Nyx didn't want to know what she saw. "I'm sorry to interrupt but the king is looking for Regina. Captain Drautos told me that he saw the two of you going into this hall. I didn't mean to walk in on anything. I-I'm sorry." Her cheeks filled with heat and she looked away in embarrassment.

"O-of course," stammered Regina, attempting to walk normally even though her crotch screamed with pain. It resulted in looking like she had a stick up her butt. "Thank you, Luna."

The Oracle looked a bit awkward, like she wished she was anywhere but here. Nyx felt the same way. He didn't want to be in this painfully-awkward scenario anymore. Hopefully, the blonde wouldn't tell anyone what she saw.

"I won't tell anyone," remarked the princess as if reading his mind. "Your secret's safe with me."

Both Regina and Nyx felt immense relief and gratitude. Even though King Regis knew about their relationship, they knew that council members and other high-ranking officials would disapprove. It was considered scandalous for a princess to be involved with her protector, but Luna seemed to understand. She seemed to know that Nyx made Regina happy. As the Oracle watched the couple walk away as if nothing happened, she sent a prayer to the gods that Nyx and Regina's love would withstand the darkness.

With a small smile, Luna walked off into a different direction, so she could pray for her beloved Noctis's safety. Even though hers and Noctis's story would end in tragedy, and it pained her to admit it, she at least wanted Regina to be happy with her lover. _May the gods protect them,_ was Luna's last prayer for Regina and Nyx. It was the least she could do for them when the darkness would come. No matter what happened, she knew that Regina was safe and loved. That was what she wanted for her sister. Nyx Ulric gave Regina love and security, and nothing made Luna happier. Hopefully, when the light would return, that love would keep Regina and Nyx going and they would have the happy ending that Luna and Noctis would have denied, because love was more powerful than anything. Not even death and daemons could stop it. Not one thing.


End file.
